


for your eyes only (i show you my heart)

by cathlynewrites



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pippa is a pent-angel, Song: If I Could Fly (One Direction), because the world needs more hicsqueak fluff, dancing!hicsqueak, do send help i can't tag, hecate is hecabae, i love these two smol beans, she just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathlynewrites/pseuds/cathlynewrites
Summary: “I love you, Hiccup, truly I do.” She murmurs this last, pulling closer into Hecate’s warm arms.The taller witch holds her close, as if afraid to lose her again.“And I you, Pipsqueak.”Hecate and Pippa share a dance...and the lyrics bring up some old memories.
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	for your eyes only (i show you my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> so i was listening to if i could fly and this idea popped into my head. i daresay people at the park think i'm crazy now for all my yelling. 
> 
> i took some inspiration here and there from the amazing writers on this platform. you guys are wondrous. but unfortunately i forgot who i took inspiration from so if it's you, do drop a comment so i can give you credit :)
> 
> feedback is appreciated!

_i can feel your heart inside of mine_

Hecate looks at the girl before her now, the Pippa Pentangle clad in pink as always, a grin nearly splitting her flushed face into two. A shy smile plays at the corner of her lips as she remembers the Pippa of their childhood, lively and bursting with energy, Hecate’s only solace whenever she received a particularly scathing letter from home or returned from a session with Mistress Broomhead.

_i feel it, i feel it_

A giggle escapes Pippa’s throat as she leads Hecate in a waltz, every beat in time to the music. Hecate allows the smile to grace her lips, softening her usually severe expression. She looks carefree now, _pretty_ even, free from the troubles of uncooperative girls and the various rules and regulations that came with living in a school. She leads Pippa in a dip, the one dance move she had perfected due to the duo’s height difference and Pippa's persuasive tongue back when they were schoolgirls.

_i’ve been going out of my mind_

Thirty years was a long time to wait for one’s soulmate. But Pippa was happy now, back in Hecate’s arms like she always belonged. Thirty years past she had been slowly driving herself mad with thoughts of the taller dark-haired witch. _Why don't you try dancing, Hiccup,_ she remembered teasing her. _See if that stiff body of yours can bend enough to dip me._ Hecate had taken her for her word and spent the next week perfecting the move. _When you accept that Hecate knows everything life gets easier,_ she had told her familiar afterwards in her rooms. Trust Hecate Hardbroom, the best witch in their year, to always get everything right. 

_i feel it, i feel it_

Hecate swung her back onto her feet and gently lifted her partner up, smirking at the surprised gasp that escaped Pippa’s lips. those soft lips coated with a thin layer of striking pink gloss. how badly Hecate wanted to kiss her senseless. 

_know that i’m just wasting time_

“Ostentatious frivolity” was what Hecate had regarded dancing as, just when she'd walked in on Pippa twirling in the common room at school. Seeing as the words still readily issued from her mouth she hadn't changed much, or so she thought. Pippa is so much more graceful now, and as she glides Hecate across the dance floor her pink dress blossoms around her like a flower in spring, catching the light and taking Hecate's breath away. _Witches don't really_ **_do_ ** _pink,_ Hecate remembers her remark. Just her luck that she happened to fall in love with the pinkest witch in all of witching history. 

_and i hope that you don't run from me_

Pippa whispers that last line, leaning her head on Hecate’s shoulder and listening to the steady beat of her heart. Hecate put on a brave front, not wanting people to know of her dark past and many insecurities. It had taken Pippa many years to get past the formal fronts and into the witch’s heart. She was always careful with Hecate, afraid that with a slight slip of tongue she would send the pale witch off and undo everything she had worked so hard for. Of course, knowing them both, nothing really went quite to plan, and a few mishaps later both Pippa and Hecate realised that love means acceptance. Hecate was trying, Pippa could see that, and between the pressure put on her during work and the effort with which she tried to be better for Pippa the pink witch knew she would crack at any time. So she gave her time, reassurance and love, filling the gap in Hecate’s heart that had been for thirty long years. 

_for your eyes only, i show you my heart_

The duo swayed slowly to the music and Pippa had the sudden urge to kiss Hecate. Wasting no time she stood on her tiptoes and hastily pecked a chaste kiss on her lips. 

_for when you're lonely, and forget who you are_

“Merlin, you’ve worn the same shade of lipstick since we were fifteen, Hiccup.” 

Hecate blushes furiously.

“You said you liked that shade.”

“I do, Hiccup. I do.”

_i'm missing half of me, when we're apart_

_now you know me, for your eyes only_

As the song slowly drew to a close, Hecate acted on instinct, closing the distance between them. Matte lips met pink, and she wondered for a moment if she was flying—her heart certainly felt as if there were a million butterflies threatening to burst out. Pippa gasped, hooking an arm around Hecate’s neck. Her kiss is warm, soft, laced with longing and everything, just everything that no one would expect from Hecate Hardbroom, and Pippa finds she doesn't mind, because in this moment she’s falling, free falling into Hecate’s shy strong embrace. Gentle pink sparks fly from Pippa’s fingertips, unraveling the tight bun at the top of the brunette’s head, unfurling her hair in all its silky smooth glory, and when they finally pull away, Pippa is gasping for air, but the look in Hecate’s eyes is all it takes for her to want to do it again. 

“I love you, Hiccup, truly I do.” She murmurs this last, pulling closer into Hecate’s warm arms.

The taller witch holds her close, as if afraid to lose her again.

“And I you, Pipsqueak.”


End file.
